Kiss
by Out Of Site Out Of Mind
Summary: Heero is required to kiss Relena for a Preventor's ceremony, but doesn't know how. Can Duo come to his rescue? My computer ate this, and i have to reconstuct so it's gonna be a while in updates ubber sry
1. What is a kiss?

Standard disclaimer: Moi no own

/ Kiss / Heero paced the hall outside his room. / How do you do that and why? / Heero thought back to earlier that day.

( "Heero, Heero we need to talk about the ceremony tonight, as my boyfriend," She smiled batting her eyelashes, as Heero cocked an eyebrow, "I'm going to need you to give me, more than a peck." Heero looked a little lost, however this went unnoticed by Relena, "So, the kiss will be, like spectacular, I figure it should be short but not too short, like 25 seconds, and…" Relena's watch started too beep, "oh look at the time, I must go, see you tonight Heero darling." With that she tiptoed up and pecked Heero on the cheek, and waved leaving. )

"Kiss, I thought a 'peck' was a kiss." Just as Heero said this Duo opened his door, directly next to Heero's, looking rather angry.

"Heero, are you going to pace around and talk to yourself all day, I'm trying to nap!" he all but yelled. After a muffled apology from Heero, Duo calmed down, "So, what's all the worrying about?" Duo asks flopping down on the Hall floor, next to Heero, who was still pacing.

"I don't understand what Relena wants me to do, kissing, I thought a 'peck' was a kiss, however I come to find out it is something completely different!" Heero looked as though he were about to pull his hair out.

"It is, Heero, but dude, there are like thousands of different kinds of kisses." Heero let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on man, what did you think a kiss was."

"To touch or caress with the lips as a sign of greeting, love, etc. To touch or meet lightly, or a small candy."

"Where'd you get that from?"

"A dictionary."

"I should of known," Duo smiled, "Well come on then, I got me some work to do." Heero looked shocked, Duo was going to help him. / maybe this won't be a catastrophe /

Later

In Duo's room, the boys sat, Duo on the Bed and Heero in the desk chair, "Well, where to start," Duo pondered, "what did Relena tell you?" Duo lay back on the bed, hands behind his head.

"Short, not to short, 25 seconds, no pecks on the cheek."

"Alright, well then, what exactly is the problem?" Duo closed his eyes, / Heero, kissing Heero /

"I have no clue what I am suppose to do." / maybe Duo is just as clueless, we are only 16 after all /

"Alright then, I don't think Relena wants candy, and the meeting thing, yea I suppose it applies, but mainly the touching lips thing is what you want, here." Duo got up off the bed and walked over to his TV, he turned it on and turned to Heero. "Watch." He commanded, as he pushed 64 on the remote, and an old romance movie cane up. "Romance channel." He explained, "That's what she wants only more suitable for the occasion." He said as the infamous plane scene of Casablanca played, and then he promptly turned and took a drink of Coke sitting on the bed stand.

"Ok, so now all I need is practice, can you help with that too?" Duo did a spit take, "Are you all right?"

" Yea, yea, I'm fine, just well never mind, I'd love to help." / Heero, get to kiss Heero / (think wolf with eyes popping out and yelling ahhooga) "Well, you want to make it look comfortable, and sweet," Duo explained making dramatic hand motions. "not like porn or anything, and didn't you say you had, like, a time?" Heero nodded. "Well you want to make it look effortless holding that time," Duo's face changed from the look of a teacher to the look of a giddy high school girl, "so lets get down to the knitty gritty, kiss me."


	2. test drive

Anxiety, this is a change, I don't ever remember feeling nervous like this beforeHeero stepped forward until he as only a nose away from Duo and stopped, paralyzed, completely unable to move. what the hell is wrong with me

"Heero are you alright? You seem to be, frozen." Duo smirked, "Is this your first kiss?" how cool would that be

"Ye…Yes." Ok now my voice is shaky, I have no clue how that could happen"Never like, a touch or caress of lips to convey a greeting, love, etc."

"Well then, I suppose I could kiss you first." Heero nodded. Yippy

Heero's heart rate accelerated far above normal, a change Heero had never allowed to happen before. What now? Duo closed the space between them, he raised his hand to run his thumb across Heero's cheek, then his lips met Heero's, gentle a first, then more wanting, Heero gasp. soft, warm, home

Duo forgot this was Heero's first kiss, he forgot Heero just wanted to practice, he forgot the time limit, he forgot everything except Heero was here with him, kissing him. Heero did the same. For a short time, but what had seemed like a happy forever, they were both in bliss. Finally Duo pulled back to catch some breath. "Very good." He said a little shakier than he would have liked.

Heero always the poised thinker, recovered his thoughts, "I believe that was a little more than 25 seconds."

"Yea, well, that was to test the ground." Heero nodded, as Duo swept a hand over his bangs. "Next time, could you put your hands here," he placed one of Heero's hands on his hip, "and here." He put the other on the small of his back. "Your good with double tasking, so try to breath with your nose, so you don't have to break away, or several small kisses, like teasing." Heero nodded again. "For public the kiss should be respectful, less suck my face off, more cherished, loved, okay?" Heero grunted an affirmative. "She'll probably not touch your face, like I did, more like this." Duo put his hand flat against Heero's chest, and the other at the base of his neck.

I think I liked the face thing, hu? Heero was jerked from his thoughts as Duos head fell to his chest, the hand on his neck lowered to his upper arm. "Duo?"

"Hu?" Duo looked up, "Oh, sorry, let's work on the public type of kiss, ok?" I can't believe I just lost myself like that; it was just so, so very right

"Alright." Duo looks sadHeero closed the space between them this time. He did as Duo instructed a kiss for someone cherished, loved. Heero would do anything for this feeling, the feeling of something he had never had, a home. This time it was a knock that broke them.

"Master Maxwell, the dinner party will start soon, also have you seen Master Yuy?"

"Yes, he's here, we'll be down soon, thank you."

"Very well."

Heero turned to leave, "Just one more thing," it may be wishful thinking but…"if it feels off or different, don't show it, and try to keep count, don't get rapped up in it, ya know?" He smiled as Heero nodded and for the umpteenth time muttered a 'thank you' and left.

Duo sat on his bed, pulled a pillow over his face, and cried.

"Heero darling!" Relena bounded into the room, before she realized that noble people where in attendance and regained her composure.

"Relena."

Later that night, Miss. Relena took center stage to deliver a speech, at the end of which was the 'big kiss'.

"Thank you everyone." The audience applauded, as Relena motioned for Heero to come forward, just as Duo said she positioned herself mush like him, only with more room between their bodies, as their lips met Heero actually felt more empty, he found himself painfully counting the seconds and fighting to take Duo's advice about looking believable, he must have pulled it off because as he broke it off, the applause were thunderous. Heero bowed, leaving so Relena could have her spotlight, he felt a little sick.

No, he felt more than a little sick, "I'm going to retire." He told a servant as he headed for his room. Just before he reached his appointed destination however, he heard someone crying, not just someone Duo. Heero felt an odd clench in his chest, it hurt, he had to see Duo. He knocked on the door, "Duo, Duo are you alright?" The door opened about a minute later, and a disheveled Duo poked his head out.

"Wada ya want Heero?" great now he knows I was crying, what an idiot I am

"You were, you were crying?" the statement came out sounding far more like a question, than intended. he really looks puffy"Are, are you ok?"

The genuine concern in Heero's voice had Duo choking back another sob, "I'm fine." He smiled, chuckling. "I'm completely fine, sweetie, why wouldn't I be?" He patted Heero on the shoulder, before tossing the arm over said shoulder, "so how was the 'big kiss'" Duo ask leading Heero down the hallway towards their rooms.

Heero suddenly didn't feel so sick anymore, he found himself subconsciously leaning into Duo's arm, "No so perfect."

Duo arched a brow, "Really?" he sounded sympathetic, it's yo birthday, it's yo birthday"Well, what happened did you mess up?" he hated it, please, he hated it"did it feel… off." please, please

"Yea, it did it felt… wrong somehow." did Duo just smile

"Aw, too bad, maybe it was the public, anxiety?" wrong, wrong, is now my favorite word

"Maybe, I felt a little sick afterward, do you think I could have a cold, or well maybe it was anxiety because I'm feeling much better presently."

"Well, let's see," the two stopped and Duo put his hand to Heero's forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever, it was probably anxiety, I mean there were lots of people, how exactly did it feel?"

Heero considered this a moment, "Like a chore, a mission, not enjoyable, it may have been the crowd, that may have made it feel similar to a mission, because you and I were alone and Relena was in the public eye."

"Yea" damn I wish it weren't the public, wait did he just say, inadvertently, I'm a better kisser, yea, yea I think he did, YIPPY, even if it's a fluke, YAY

"Duo," Duo looked up at Heero he has pretty eyes"do people who are 'dating' kiss often?"

"Yea, if they like each other a lot, why?" please don't tell me you wanna start kissing Relena all the time, please if god is out there say it ain't so

"I want to see how it feels without the people around, that is the only plausible difference for the drastic difference in feeling, thank you Duo, goodnight." Heero turned and entered his room.

"I hate my life!" Duo said and he opened his door.

"Why? Hilde, who was sitting in his chair reading, ask looking up from her book. Duo seems really depressed, well time to weasel out the reason

"Nothing, Hil, jus nothing."


	3. And so

The next day:

"Heero," Relena raced toward him, "Your were great yesterday, are you feeling well, someone said you felt bad?"

"I'm well Relena." Heero said as Relena disentangled herself only to clamp onto his arm. "And how are you?"

"Oh, delightful." Relena babbled on and on about things that Heero didn't care about, as per usual, all though breakfast, and into lunch, "Oh, Duo, one o'clock and your, Finally up." Relena noted with disgust, then after returning Duos offer of a stuck out tongue continued to babble.

"Uhhum." Heero nodded along as Relena went on and on incorrectly about foreign politics, and how pacifism would fix all, even the SILLY world hunger, Heero attention kept shifting, Duo always looks so ruffed in the morning, it's cuteHeero did a back take, cute? When did Duo become cutehe thought back on all of the thought that filled his head when he was around the other pilot, cute as well as sweet, pretty even beautiful all made several appearances in his memory, I wonder why I think that kind of thing around him, I don't even think that about Relena

"Heero?" Relena ask and Duo waved a hand in front of his face, "Heero, are you alright?"

"Hum? Oh, of course, my mind wondered away for a moment, forgive me?" Heero said, deciding to return to the topic at a later time.

"Certainly!" Relena chirped, and Duo smirked as he when to rummage the refrigerator. "Anyway, Heero dear, I was thinking we could go out tonight to Pierces on Broad street, at about 7:30 on the dot, alright?"

"Very well." tonight I can kiss Relena without an audience, feel at home

Duo's spirit fell at the thought of his Heero out with Relena, when did he become MY Heero? Duo suddenly wasn't so hungry anymore; he seceded to go up and sulk in his room.


End file.
